fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Cloud and Star versions
Pok mon Cloud and Star presentation COMING SOON™ Pokemon Cloud and Star are video games produced by Game Freak and published by Nintendo. It focuses on another adventure in the Pokemon games, in a region known as Rocasa region, a very mountainous region. It is part of Generation NDR. There is a planned total of 100 new Pokemon (144 counting Rocasian Forms and new Megas) and is meant to feel fresh but not force on new mechanics. The game is set to release in late 2018 on the Nintendo Switch. The game can link up with all other main Generation NDR games through Pok mon Bank, Wonder Trade, and other means. Story You start out in the Johto region, where you are turning 14. You meet the professor of Johto, Professor Elm, and he is about to give you your Johto starter Pok mon, Chikorita, the Leaf Pok mon, Cyndaquil the Fire Mouse Pok mon, or Totodile, the Big Jaw Pok mon. However, right as you're about to pick, you get a call from your mother, telling you to come back to the house. Packages are packed everywhere, so suddenly, with the help of nearby Pikipek. "Didn't you hear, (player's name), we're moving, dummy!" your mother calls at you. "Your dad got a job as a scientist in Rocasa!" With the sudden change in events, you quickly pack in a car and drive to the airport. A plane then takes off, and before they know it, they're in Rocasa. It's okay, because you know you'll return to Johto in the future. The professor greets you, and does a quick description of Rocasa, and how you'll be on an adventure through the mountains. You then, after the long bus ride, reach your house, where the professor takes you over to where all trainers get their first Pokemon. Surrounded by a large crowd, you can choose between Kiki-Erba, Puudle, or Bunfire. Everyone gives you a warm goodbye, and after a short tutorial level, you're off. The player character will then reach the first mountain, but instead of just starting, you're stopped by someone "Someone, please, help! Something horrible's happened! Things in Chilla Town are going wrong, you need to help! As you run over to assist everyone, you run into a giant structure. This structure turns out to be a giant flatbed truck, which is traveling up the mountain with a bunch of mountain Pokemon trapped. It turns out to be the evil team, the ironically named "Enter Very Intelligent Life, or Team E.V.I.L" since their grunts aren't that bright. "Hey, Grunt! Do you think it's a good idea to be driving up the mountain with no motivation but stealing Pokemon and putting them at the top?" One says to another. "I don't know, ask boss. Right now we're just being E.V.I.L.". As you proceed to interrupt their stealing, they both challenge you to a battle. After you win, they blow it off and proceed to continue their trip. However, a giant figure shows up- and it's mad. Articuno, the known guardian of all Pokemon on Mount Chilla, picks up the poor grunts and, after releasing all of the captured Pokemon, picks up the E.V.I.L Grunts in its talons and flies away, dropping them somewhere in the forest. As they fly away, the grunts yell "We'll be back to be E.V.I.L again!" After they leave, the professor and the captain of the mountain greet you. They ask you if you're okay, and of course you are, and then Professor Maple asks you a favor. They want you to keep one of 3 eggs, so they have less things to carry. "This egg will hatch later. When it is time for it." they say. You can then choose one of 3 eggs- a Red one, a Yellow one or a Blue one. This egg will stay in your backpack and will not take up party space. When you go back down the mountain, you meet a mysterious person wearing a very obnoxiously suspicious trench coat and hat, and you and your rival meet them, they offer you and your rival an ice cream cone. You get a strawberry one and the suspicious person eats the other one. The rival is outraged and pledges to hate that person for the rest of their life. Your character does a quiet facepalm and continues. Region The Rocasa region is based on many mountain ranges such as the Rockies, the Himilayas, and other well known ranges. It's also known for its valleys that dip down between the large mountains. Therefor, most of the area is elevated OR flat, allowing for some breathtaking views up even just a quarter. Rocasa is very focused on having a good environment- with its many beautiful areas- and have brought many Pokemon out of extinction in the wild through the process of breedings with Dittos- many otherwise extinct starter Pok mon like Bulbasaur, and ancient Pok mon such as Kabuto are now sights in the Rocasa region. The Rocasa region is quite a bit larger than Alola, and is divided into North, South, East and West areas. The Northern area features colder, frostier climates, Eastern features lush, blooming enviorments, Southern shows orange leaves and chilly forests, and West brings out warmer, dustier and desert-like areas. These four areas, of course, are based off of the 4 seasons, barring Western, which is based off of the wild west instead of its appointed Summer. Areas Gameplay Gameplay is obviously based off of the other Pokemon games, where you play in a world full of unique creatures known as Pokemon, which you may battle alongside. You probably get the gist, but I'll summarize it- you play as a 14 year old who recently left to go on his own Pokemon quest. You must catch Pokemon and use them for battle. The battles are in a turn-based system where a Pokemon gets a typing and abilities to suit it. You must go and defeat the challenges you face, including directly facing the villanous team and the legendary Pokemon. Your goal is to defeat all 10 Mountain Trials in the region. These Mountain Trials are placed on 10 unique mountains around the region. The goal is to do a task while climbing up the mountains, all while fighting off Pokemon. Each trial has 5 unique parts to them, making the game challenging but fun (as well as rewarding). There are also items, which you can use to boost your Pokemon in battle, as well as Mega Evolution, which requires a special stone that can be found around the world, and a mega ring given to you by the professor. Z-Moves also return, which are super powerful attacks that require a stone which converts normal attacks to Z-moves. SOS Battles return from Pokemon Sun and Moon, where wild Pokemon have the chance to summon other Pokemon of the same species and their evolutions. You also get the Rotom Dex, which also gets an option to mute it for those people who don't like it (which are surprisingly many). You can also participate in small minigames known as Pok mon Sports. These minigames will increase Pok mon happiness in the Pok mon participating. A different one can be found on every mountain, correlating with the mountain's theme. Seasons return from the Unova games, however they are much just a aesthetic overhaul- however, some Pok mon will only show up in seasons due to migrating- such as the Vivillion line only showing up in the Summer (when it'd be Winter in Kalos) and ____ only showing up in Winter (when it'd be Summer in Kalos). Color Type A new feature introduced in this game is the Color type. The Color type is given to Pokemon who are especially colorful. It is special focused, and many Pokemon have been retyped to this. Color type represents the rainbow, mostly, and due to this it shares many traits with flying types. Color Retypings 235Smeargle.png|Color/Normal 350Milotic.png|Water/Color 352Kecleon.png|Color note: this is unfinished list. Rotom Dex The Rotom Dex feature from Pok mon Sun and Moon returns, with your Pokedex being haunted by a Rotom. However, this time, it has a wider assortment of functions, instead of just being a PokeDex and a map. *DexNav- DexNav returns from Pok mon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. It lets you search for nearby Pok mon, and encounter one in the overworld, where you'll see their tail sticking out of it. It allows you to find a specific Pok mon easily. *Region Map- Just like in the games before, it shows a GPS-like map of where you are. However, thanks to complaints, the goal flag has been removed. *PSS- after its removal in Gen 7, PSS has been brought back. You can access Wonder Trade, the GTS, Battle, and find other people to trade and battle with this. *PokeFinder- like in Generation 7, you can activate PokeFinder in many locations across the regions, where you can take pictures to increase your ratings on it. When your ratings go up high enough, you'll upgrade it. You can also only catch certain Pokemon by finding them through the camera. Secret Base The Secret Bases from ORAS return, where you can open up a base with decorations you can buy anywhere in a cave, shrub, or tree with a special hole on it (which you can open up with Diggersby). However, you can now fly to your base, and expand the livingspace of it. You can also invite friends over to be a battleable trainer in here- allowing you to make your own gym. However, you can only have one base at a time. To allow people to your base, you must have them scan a QR Code. Minor Additions/Changes from Generation 7 *New mega stones have been added, just like in Gen 6. *Pokeball Cases have returned from Gen 4 in the form of stickers, which can be bought in every other city. They release effects when a Pokemon is released. *The same stores who sell PokeBall stickers also sell true PokeBall cases, which allow you to pick from a large variety of themed Pokeballs covers and colors. *You now have the option to throw left handed for every throwing style, not just the normal left handed. *The PC Boxes have a "Sort by Number" option to sort your pokemon into National Pokedex Order. *Bonemarang, the signature move of Marowak, can now have the added bonus of hitting Levitate and Flying-type Pokemon. Rocasian PokeDex The Rocasian PokeDex consists of 450 Pokemon, including over 100 new ones. Blue text means Cloud exclusive Pokemon, purple means star exclusive Pokemon. Completing the Rocasian Dex (not including Event Pok mon) will give you the shiny charm, which doubles the chance to encounter Shiny Pokemon in the wild. New Ultra Beasts have also been added, which are part of the postgame. tables are slightly inspired by other Pokemon games on the wiki New Pokemon= |-|Returning Pokemon= |-|New Evolutions= One of Gen 8's goals is to include evolutions to the Pok mon who deserve it. |-|New Ultra Beasts= Regional Forms The regional forms are new, changed forms of existing Pokemon. They have types changed to suit the environment due to adaptation in the Rocasian environment. Old regional forms can be found in "Habitat Conservation" zones, where different temperatures and climates are artificially brought in to a facility where Pok mon with new forms AND alolan forms can be found. Mega Evolutions Mega Evolution (and other kinds of in-battle mutation) are activated by having a Mega Ring and a Mega Stone held by your Pokemon. They boost a Pokemon's stats but convert back to normal after a certain amount of turns. Along with the existing ones, the current planned count for new Mega Evolutions is 20. Pok mon Forms Along with new megas, old Pok mon now get new forms, similar to Mega Evolutions, but not regarded as them- such as Hoopa's Unbound form, or Primal Reversion. Legendary Locations Like in Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, every legendary Pok mon, not counting Mythicals, are catchable in the pair of games. However, there is a focus on Ho-Oh and Lugia in the games, with their own sidequests. New Moves New Abilities Ditto-Assist Instead of using Ride Pok mon, you can now call on a Ditto which can change into any Pok mon it sees. When defeating a trial, or getting to a specific point in the game, a NPC will show your Ditto a picture. You can then tell it to transform into that Pok mon, just like Ride Pok mon. Mountain Trials Mount Chilla Trial The Ice Type trial, run by Colby, Leader of Snow! Colby is a bit..... cold, literally and figuratively. He's a dick, yes, but he has a big heart outside of the frozen, tough skin. He's kind of slow to greet you, and does not think you, a new trainer, are up to the test. He's a bit.... full of himself. The Ice Type trial involves sledding. Players must guide their teams down a mountain, avoiding obstacles down the way. Occasionally, a Pok mon jumps out, who you must beat. Catching is not permitted. The Pok mon that can jump out are Snorunt, Cubchoo, and Icepacka. When you finally reach the end of the trial, if you sucessfully get to the bottom before the time limit ends, you win. The time limit, however, is pretty long and doesn't tick while in battles. If you win, everything's well until a wild Gllama attacks Colby. You must beat the powerful Gllama before completing the trial, where Colby will thank you greatly for saving his life. However, due to rules, you must beat the leader before legally beating the trial. Colby's team is- *'Dewgong', Level 15. *'Icepacka', Level 16. *'Bergmite', Level 14. Mount Stream Trial Mount Sirrus Trial Mount Erupt Trial Mount Storm Trial The Water Type '''trial, run by '''Roe, Master of Karp! '''Roe is hyperactive and friendly with the fish, and became the trial guide after her older brother went missing. She hopes that you can learn why fish, specifically magikarp, are so important and cuuuute, which is why she gives you a Magikarp with a yellow stripe on it's fin. The Water Type trial involves crossing a mountain while battling trainers to a game of Magikarp Jump. After each game of Magikarp Jump, you must carry the Magikarp that Roe gave you to the bottom of a waterfall, where it will swim up while you climb up rope. At the top of each rope where you meet your Nagikarp, a Pok mon be attacking your Magikarp that you must defeat. The possible Pok mon that can be attacking Magikarp are '''Shrimptrum, Carniwheel, and Lanturn. Due to trial rules, you are unable to catch any of them. Once you reach the very top of the mountain, you will see water ripples where Magikarp should be. Suddenly, a gigantic Gyarados leaps out at you with a yellow stripe on it's fin. After defeating the Gyarados, Roe will appear and giggle, before putting her hand in the water. The Gyarados, now tame, happily rubs it's fin on Roe's hand. Roe is happy that you managed to make Magikarp into a big and strong Gyarados, before saying that sadly she must battle you for you to really have finished the trial. Roe's team is - *'Gyarados', level 30. *'Doggoral', level 28. *'Cutafish', level 29. Mount Wisp Trial Mount Lush Trial Mount Dusk Trial Mount Nebula (Elite Four) NPCs Main These characters are critical to the story of the game. These include Rivals, Professors, and more. Trainer Classes These trainers are battled on the many routes between cities in the region. New Z-Moves Events Events will happen over courses of years, in which Pokemon, Items or other exclusive items are distributed over the web or through codes. A list of events are as follows- Trainer Customization Gallery Pokemonstartersconceptsexorequests.jpg|Amazingly Done Rocasa Starters by Exotoro! Trivia *Valentais only be caught in the wild the week of Valentine's Day - however, on Valentine's Day its shiny chance and encounter rate both increase. Generation NDR Category:Pokémon (series)